pentagonusfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Действующие самолёты и вертолёты ВВС США
Бомбардировщики B-1 Lancer Резюме: Дальний многоцелевой бомбардировщик, предназначенный для межконтинентальных миссий и прорыва обороны противника, обладающий возможностью воздушной дозаправки и с максимальной грузоподъёмностью среди всех самолётов ВВС США. Предназначение: Дальний конвенциональный бомбардировщик. Стоит на вооружении: БАК, КМТО. Первый полёт: 23 декабря 1974 (B-1A); 18 октября 1984 (B-1B). Производство: Июнь 1985 - май 1988. Начальная оперативная готовность: 1 октября 1986, база ВВС Диесс, Техас (B-1B). Произведено: 104. На вооружении: 65. Дислокация: база ВВС Диесс, Техас; база ВВС Эдвардс, Калифорния.; база ВВС Эглин, Флорида; база ВВС Эллсворт, Южная Дакота. Производитель: Boeing, AIL Systems, General Electric. Силовая установка: четыре турбовинтовых двигателя General Electric F101-GE-102, каждый с тягой 13 962 кг. Экипаж и его размещение: четыре; пилот, второй пилот и два офицера систем вооружений (наступательной и оборонительной); на катапультных креслах ACES II класса "ноль-ноль". Размеры: размах крыльев от 41,8 м (минимальная стреловидность) до 24,1 м (максимальная стреловидность), длинна 44,5 м, высота 10,4 м. Вес: пустого 87 000 кг, максимальный оперативный вес 216 364 кг. Потолок: более 9 000 м. Лётные характеристики: максимальная скорость на уровне моря 1 448 км/ч (1,2 маха), дальность межконтинентальная. Вооружение: три внутренних отсека вооружения, способных вместить широкую номенклатуру вооружений, в том числе до 84 Mk 82 (225 кг каждая) или 24 Mk 84 (900 кг каждая) бомб общего назначения; до 84 Mk 62 (225 кг) или 8 Mk 65 (900 кг) морских мин; до 30 кластерных боеприпасов (CBU-87/89/97) или 30 боеприпасов с системой корректировки полёта / Wind Corrected Munitions Dispensers (WCMD) (CBU 103/104/105); до 24 GBU-31 (900 кг) или 15 GBU-38/54 (225 кг) единых боеприпасов прямого поражения / Joint Direct Attack Munitions (JDAMs); до 24 AGM-158A единых ракет воздух-поверхность, запускаемых вне зоны поражения ПВО / Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missiles (JASSMs); или любые комбинации данных типов вооружения (по одному из типов в каждом из трёх внутренних отсеков). КОММЕНТАРИИ Предполагался как замена B-52. Четыре прототипа B-1A были разработаны и испытаны в 1970-х. Программу закрыли в 1977, хотя полётные испытания продолжились. Программу открыли заново в 1981 в виде работ над вариантом B-1B. Плавно сопряженное крыло (blended wing body / BWB), изменяемая геометрия крыла и турбовинтовые двигатели обеспечивают большую дальность, манёвренность, высокую скорость и живучесть. Самолёт обладает большая грузоподъёмность, прекрасным радиолокационный прицельный комплекс и большим временем пребывания в зоне ожидания вызова. Наступательная авионика включает в себя РЛС с синтезированной апертурой для отслеживания-наведения-поражения движущихся целей, самонаведения на стационарные цели и полёта с огибанием рельефа местности. Вспомогательная (к GPS) инерционная навигационная система даёт возможность автономной навигации (без помощи с земли) и точного поражения целей. Программа модернизации цифровых средств связи / Digital Communications Improvement Program позволяет пилотам получать наведение от Союзных центров воздушно-космических операций / Combined Air and Space Operations Center (CAOC) и обновлять задачи миссии в наступательных электронных системах самолёта. Бортовая система постановки помех включает в себя приёмник предупреждения об радиолокационном облучении ALQ-161, одноразовые средства защиты и буксируемую ловушку ALE-50. Существующие варианты * B-1B. Значительно модернизированная версия B-1A с увеличенной на 33 500 кг полезной нагрузкой, улучшенной РЛС и уменьшенной ЭПР, но сокращённой до 1,2 маха скоростью. Серийная модель полетела в октябре 1984 (? tshd). Всего в варианте B произведено 100 самолётов. На 2002 год в строю находилось 67 самолётов. С тех пор один был потерян. Первое использование в бою - операция Пустынный Лис в декабре 1998 против Ираке. За годы эксплуатации постепенно оснащался GPS, системой подвески ВТО, улучшенными бортовыми компьютерами и средствами связи. В середине 2008 самолёт получил контейнер продвинутого наведения "Снайпер" / Sniper ATP. В данный момент B-1B получают улучшения РЛС и полностью интегрированный канал связи / Fully Integrated Data Link (FIDL), включающий в себя канал связи Link-16 для зоны прямой радиовидимости. B-2 Spirit Резюме: Stealthy, long-range multirole bomber that can deliver nuclear and conventional munitions anywhere on the globe by flying through previously impenetrable defenses. Предназначение: Long-range heavy bomber. Стоит на вооружении: AFGSC, ANG. Первый полёт: July 17, 1989. Производство: Dec. 17, 1993. Начальная оперативная готовность: April 1997, Whiteman AFB, Mo. Произведено: 21. На вооружении: 20. Дислокация: Whiteman AFB, Mo. Производитель: Northrop Grumman, Boeing, Vought. Силовая установка: four General Electric F118-GE-100 turbofans, each 17,300 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: two, mission commander and pilot, on zero/zero ejection seats. Размеры: span 172 ft, length 69 ft, height 17 ft. Вес: empty 160,000 lb, typical T/O weight 336,500 lb. Потолок: 50,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: minimum approach speed 140 mph; typical estimated unrefueled range for a hi-lo-hi mission with 16 B61 nuclear free-fall bombs is 5,000 miles, with one aerial refueling more than 10,000 miles. Вооружение: in a nuclear role, up to 16 nuclear weapons (B61 Mod 7, B61 Mod 11, B83) on rotary launchers. In a conventional role, 80 Mk 82 500-lb bombs, 34 CBU-87/89, 80 Mk 62 sea mines, or 80 GBU-38 (500-lb) JDAMs mounted on bomb rack assemblies, or up to 16 rotary launcher-mounted weapons: 16 GBU-31 (2,000-lb) JDAMs, or a penetration version of a BLU-109, or 16 Mk 84 2,000-lb bombs; 16 Joint Standoff Weapons (JSOWs), 16 JASSMs, or eight 4,700-lb GBU-37/GBU-28C/B guided weapons. Future weapons include Small Diameter Bomb (SDB) II and the 30,000-lb Massive Ordnance Penetrator (MOP). КОММЕНТАРИИ Based on the flying wing concept. Combination of advanced technologies, low observable (LO) stealth design, and high aerodynamic efficiency. Able to attack heavily defended targets and neutralize enemy defenses. First use of B-2s in combat on March 24, 1999, against Serb targets in Allied Force, with two aircraft each dropping 16 JDAMs. Smoothly blended «fuselage» section has two large weapons bays capable of carrying rotary launchers or bomb rack assemblies with up to 60,000 lb of weapons. No vertical tail surfaces. Quadruple-redundant fly-by-wire digital flightcontrol system, actuating moving surfaces at the wing trailing edges that combine aileron, elevator, and rudder functions. Существующие варианты * B-2A Block 30. B-2 production went in three successive blocks of capability: Blocks 10, 20, and 30. All Block 10 and 20 aircraft were upgraded to Block 30, with greatly enhanced weapons capability. Using rotary launcher assembly, all B-2s are capable of employing 16 Mk 84 JDAMs, 16 JSOWs, 16 JASSMs, 16 BLU-109 JDAMs, or eight GBU37s or GBU-28C/Bs. All B-2A Block 30s are also capable of using bomb rack assemblies in place of rotary launchers, providing the capability to employ 80 500-lb Mk 82s. Modifications to bomb racks add carriage of 80 independently targeted GBU-38 (500-lb) JDAMs. Has fully operational defensive and offensive avionics, a sophisticated mission planning system, and many operating modes for the SAR. Link 16 digital data sharing capability added and radar being replaced. A new stealth coating introduced under the Alternative High Frequency Material program dramatically improves combat readiness. B-52 Stratofortress Резюме: A long-range, heavy multirole bomber that can carry nuclear or conventional ordnance or cruise missiles, with worldwide precision navigation capability. Предназначение: Long-range heavy bomber. Стоит на вооружении: AFGSC, AFMC, AFRC. Первый полёт: April 15, 1952 (YB-52 prototype). Производство: November 1955-October 1962. Начальная оперативная готовность: June 19, 1955. Произведено: 744. На вооружении: 74. Дислокация:'Barksdale AFB, La.; Edwards AFB, Calif.; Minot AFB, N.D. 'Производитель: Boeing. Силовая установка: eight Pratt & Whitney TF33-P-3 turbofans, each 17,000 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: two pilots, side by side, plus navigator, radar navigator, and electronic warfare officer. Размеры: span 185 ft, length 159.3 ft, height 40.7 ft. Вес: empty approx 188,000 lb, gross 488,000 lb. Потолок: 50,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: max level speed 650 mph, range more than 10,000 miles. Вооружение: 12 AGM-86B Air Launched Cruise Missiles (ALCMs) externally, with provision for eight more ALCMs or gravity weapons internally. Conventional weapons incl AGM-86C/D Conventional ALCMs (CALCMs), Mk-62 naval mines, Mk-82/84 GP bombs, CBU 87/89/97 unguided munitions, CBU-103/104/105 Wind-Corrected Munitions Dispenser (WCMD) guided munitions, GBU-31 and GBU-38 JDAMs, AGM-158 JASSMs, and GBU10/12/28 laser guided bombs. Future weapons incl the Miniature Air Launched Decoy (MALD), jammer variant MALD-J, and the JASSM-ER. КОММЕНТАРИИ Many variants; all but one retired. Multimission capability includes long-range precision strike, close air support (CAS), offensive counterair, air interdiction, defense suppression, maritime surveillance. Equipped with GPS, ARC-210 radio with Have Quick II anti-jam feature; secure voice and data transmission; Combat Track II radio; electrooptical (EO) viewing system using forward-looking infrared (FLIR) and high-resolution low-light-level television (LLLTV) sensors; night vision goggles (NVG). Can carry weapons targeting pods. Future plans include modification of the entire fleet with an integrated self-targeting and battle damage assessment capability and a new radar system. ECM suite uses a combination of electronic detection, jamming, and infrared (IR) countermeasures to defeat air defenses. Существующие варианты * B-52H. TF33 turbofans, providing increased unrefueled range, improved defensive armament. First flown July 1960. Total production of 102 aircraft, with deliveries between May 1961 and October 1962. Employable for both conventional and nuclear missions. USAF’s only nuclear/conventional cruise missile carrier. Can conduct CAS using GPS/INS guided weapons. First delivered laser guided bombs in Operation Iraqi Freedom in 2003, with Litening targeting pods. ALCMs and CALCMs carried on unique pylons or internally on a rotary launcher. Undergoing Avionics Midlife Improvement Program and ECM upgrade to the ALQ-172 set. Combat Network Communications Technology improvement aims to provide modern cockpit information avionics architecture, color displays, and enhanced situational awareness, fully integrated line-of-sight and beyond-line-ofsight data link capabilities, and mission/weapon reprogramming capability. Истребители и штурмовики A-10 Thunderbolt II Резюме: A simple, effective twin-engine aircraft specifically designed for CAS of ground forces against a wide range of ground targets, including tanks and other armored vehicles. Предназначение: Attack aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, AFMC, PACAF, USAFE, ANG, AFRC. Первый полёт: Feb. 15, 1975 (preproduction). Производство: October 1975-March 1984. Начальная оперативная готовность: October 1977. Произведено: 713. На вооружении: 42 A-10A; 292 A-10C. Дислокация: Barksdale AFB, La.; Boise Air Terminal, Idaho; Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz.; Eglin AFB, Fla.; Fort Smith Arpt., Ark.; Fort Wayne Arpt., Ind.; Martin State Arpt., Md.; Moody AFB, Ga.; Nellis AFB, Nev.; Osan AB, South Korea; Selfridge ANGB, Mich.; Spangdahlem AB, Germany; Whiteman AFB, Mo. Производитель: Fairchild Republic, now Lockheed Martin. Силовая установка: two General Electric TF34-GE-100 turbofans, each 9,065 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: pilot only, on zero-height/518 mph-zero-speed ejection seat. Размеры: span 57.5 ft, length 53.3 ft, height 14.7 ft. Вес: empty 28,000 lb, max gross 51,000 lb. Потолок: 45,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 518 mph, combat range with 9,500 lb of weapons and 1.7 hr loiter, 20 min reserve, 288 miles. Вооружение: one 30 mm, seven-barrel, 1,174-rd capacity GAU-8 Gatling gun capable of carrying inert target practice (TP) rd, straight high-explosive incendiary (HEI), or anti-armor tailored HEI/armorpiercing incendiary (API) combat mix; 11 hardpoints for up to 16,000 lb of ordnance, incl various types of free-fall or guided bombs, such as Mk 82, Mk 84, GBU-10/12/16/38, CBU-87 Combined Effects Munition (CEM), WCMD, 2.75-in high-explosive, white phosphorous, and overt/covert illumination rockets, SUU-25 overt/covert flare dispensers, up to six AGM-65B/D/E/G/H/K Maverick missiles, and up to four AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles. Up to 480 chaff and flares carried internally to counter radar or IR threats. Up to three 600-gallon fuel tanks can also be carried. КОММЕНТАРИИ Deadly combination of large and diverse weapons payload, long loiter times, austere airfield capability, maneuverability, and wide combat radius. Can operate under 1,000 ft ceilings, above 25,000 ft with advanced targeting pods and GPS guided munitions, in darkness with NVG. Performs missions of CAS, airborne FAC, interdiction, CSAR, and special operations forces (SOF) support. Prized for its ability to linger in target area. The 30 mm GAU-8 gun can kill heavily armored tanks. Cockpit protected by titanium armor. First used in combat in 1991 Gulf War. Существующие варианты * A-10A. Equipped with enhanced GPS/INS, headup display (HUD), NVG, and an Integrated Flight and Fire Control Computer to enhance weapons delivery accuracy, cockpit presentations, targeting pod integration, and terrain avoidance. Carries Pave Penny laser target identification pod and self-protection/ penetration aids, including ALQ 131/184 ECM pods, ALR-69 radar warning receiver, AAR-47 missile warning system, and countermeasures system to digitally integrate the ALE-40 chaff-flare dispenser. * A-10C. Upgraded with precision engagement modification, new multifunction color displays, hands-on throttle and stick system, digital stores management, JDAM/WCMD integration, Sniper targeting pod capability, Situational Awareness Data Link, and integration of sensors with aircraft systems. IOC in August 2007. First combat deployment September 2007. Plans for enhanced communication and situational awareness systems. F-15 Eagle Резюме: A supersonic, all-weather, highly maneuverable tactical fighter designed to permit USAF to swiftly gain and maintain air superiority in aerial combat. Предназначение: Air superiority fighter. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, AFMC, PACAF, USAFE, ANG, AFRC. Первый полёт: July 27, 1972. Производство: November 1974-85. Начальная оперативная готовность: September 1975. Произведено: 874. На вооружении: 254. Дислокация: Barnes Arpt., Mass.; Eglin AFB, Fla.; Great Falls Arpt., Mont.; Jacksonville Arpt., Fla.; Kadena AB, Japan; Kingsley Field (Klamath Falls), Ore.; NAS JRB New Orleans, La.; Nellis AFB, Nev.; Portland Arpt., Ore.; RAF Lakenheath, UK. Производитель: McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing), Raytheon. Силовая установка: Two Pratt & Whitney F100-PW-220 turboan engines with afterburners, producing f 29,000 lb of thrust from each engine. Экипаж и его размещение: pilot only in F-15C; two seats in F-15D. Размеры: span 42.8 ft, length 63.8 ft, height 18.7 ft. Вес: empty 37,500 lb, gross 68,000 lb. Потолок: 60,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: (F-15C) max speed Mach 2.5, T-O run 900 ft, landing run without braking parachute 3,500 ft, ferry range with external fuel tanks more than 2,878 miles. Вооружение: one internally mounted M61A1 20 mm six-barrel cannon (940 rd); up to four AIM9M/X Sidewinder with four AIM-120B/C Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missiles (AMRAAMs), or up to eight AIM-120s, all carried externally. КОММЕНТАРИИ World’s dominant air superiority fighter for more than 30 years. Became USAF’s front-line fighter upon introduction in the mid-1970s. Combines superior maneuverability and acceleration, range, weapons, and avionics. First saw combat for USAF in 1991 Gulf War, accounting for 34 of the 37 USAF air-to-air victories. Before that, flown in combat by Israeli Air Force in the 1982 Bekaa Valley War. Has amassed a total of 101 air-to-air victories. Существующие варианты * F-15C/D (C = single-seat, D = two-seat).Introduced in June 1979, with an internal electronic warfare (EW) countermeasures suite, an additional 2,000 lb of internal fuel, and provision for conformal fuel tanks. Tactical capabilities were enhanced with the initiation of the Multistage Improvement Program (MSIP). The final 43 aircraft were delivered with the APG-70 radar designed for the follow-on F-15E. Some F-15C/Ds will remain in service until 2025, upgraded with APG-63(V3) active electronically scanned array (AESA) radars and beyond-line-ofsight (BLOS) satellite communication (SATCOM) radios. Other upgrades include the Joint Helmet Mounted Cuing System (JHMCS), AIM-9X missile, improved engines, Embedded GPS/INS (EGI) equipment, and Link 16 data link. F-15 Strike Eagle Резюме: A heavily modified, two-seat, dual-role variant of the original F-15, with weapons systems totally integrated for all-weather deep interdiction missions as well as air-to-air combat. Предназначение: Dual-role fighter. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, AFMC, USAFE, AFRC. Первый полёт: Dec. 11, 1986. Производство: April 1988—2004. Начальная оперативная готовность: September 1989. Произведено: 236. На вооружении: 213. Дислокация: Eglin AFB, Fla.; Mountain Home AFB, Idaho; Nellis AFB, Nev.; RAF Lakenheath, UK; Seymour Johnson AFB, N.C. Производитель: McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing), Raytheon. Силовая установка: two Pratt & Whitney F100-PW-220, each 25,000 lb thrust; or F100-PW-229 turbofans, each 29,000 lb thrust with max afterburner. Экипаж и его размещение: crew of two, on zero/zero ejection seats. Размеры: span 42.8 ft, length 63.8 ft, height 18.5 ft. Вес: empty 37,500 lb, gross 81,000 lb. Потолок: 50,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: max level speed at altitude Mach 2.5, ferry range with CFTs 3,000 miles. Вооружение: one internally mounted M61A1 20 mm six-barrel cannon; up to four AIM-9 Sidewinder and up to four AIM-120 AMRAAMs or up to eight AIM120 AMRAAMs; AGM-130; EGBU-15 and GBU 10/12/15/24/28/31/38/54 guided munitions; CBU 87/89/97 unguided munitions; CBU-103/104/105 WCMD guided munitions; GBU-39 SDB; and nuclear weapons. КОММЕНТАРИИ Basic F-15 airframe strengthened and upgraded for heavyweight multirole capability. Saw first combat in Desert Storm in 1991, when 48 F-15Es deployed to Gulf and focused on hunting Scud launchers and Iraqi artillery sites. Can maneuver at nine Gs throughout flight envelope. Существующие варианты * F-15E. Has advanced cockpit controls, displays, and a wide-field-of-view HUD. Array of integrated avionics and electronics to permit fight at low, medium, or high altitude, day or night, and in all weather conditions. Carries LANTIRN night-attack pods and advanced targeting pods on dedicated sensor stations. SAR radar pod provides surveillance and reconnaissance support to ground operations. Potent ground attack capability supplied by GPSaided and precision weapons and by 20 mm gun for strafing. Air-to-air capability based on array of radar guided and IR homing weapons. Carries a large and varied ordnance load. Equipped with Link 16 and ARC-210 SATCOM. Current mod plan calls for addition of AESA radar. F-16 Fighting Falcon Резюме: A compact, versatile, and low-cost multirole fighter aircraft that is highly maneuverable and has repeatedly proved itself in air-to-air combat, suppression of enemy air defenses (SEAD), and air-to-surface attack. Предназначение: Multirole fighter. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, AETC, AFMC, PACAF, USAFE, ANG, AFRC. Первый полёт: Dec. 8, 1976 (full-scale development). Производство: January 1979—2005. Начальная оперативная готовность: October 1980, Hill AFB, Utah. Произведено: 2,206. На вооружении: 1,004. Дислокация: Aviano AB, Italy; Edwards AFB, Calif.; Eglin AFB, Fla.; Eielson AFB, Alaska; Hill AFB, Utah; Homestead ARB, Fla.; Kunsan AB, South Korea; Luke AFB, Ariz.; Misawa AB, Japan; NAS JRB Fort Worth, Tex.; Nellis AFB, Nev.; Osan AB, South Korea; Shaw AFB, S.C.; Spangdahlem AB, Germany; and ANG in Alabama, Arizona, California, Colorado, Florida, Indiana, Iowa, Maryland, Minnesota, New Jersey, Ohio, Oklahoma, South Carolina, South Dakota, Texas, Vermont, Wisconsin. Производитель: Lockheed Martin, Northrop Grumman. Силовая установка: one augmented turbofan. General Electric F110-GE-100 (27,600 lb thrust) and Pratt & Whitney F100-PW-220 (23,450 lb thrust) are alternative standard engines. Increased performance engines (IPEs) in aircraft delivered from late 1991: Block 50: F110-GE-129 (29,000 lb thrust); Block 52: F100-PW-229 (29,100 lb thrust). Экипаж и его размещение: pilot only, on zero/zero ejection seat. Размеры: wingspan with missiles 32.7 ft, length overall 49.4 ft, height 16.7 ft. Вес: F-16C: empty (F100-PW-229) 18,591 lb, (F110-GE-129) 18,917 lb; gross, with external load (Block 40/42) 42,000 lb. Потолок: 50,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: max speed Mach 2, radius of action: Block 40 with two 2,000-lb bombs, two AIM-9 missiles, and external fuel, hi-lo-lo-hi 852 miles, combat range 575 miles. Вооружение: one M61A1 20 mm multibarrel cannon, with 511 rd, mounted in fuselage; wingtip-mounted missiles; seven other external stores stations for fuel tanks and a range of air-to-air and air-to-surface munitions. КОММЕНТАРИИ Workhorse of the USAF fighter fleet. A lightweight fighter supporting the majority of precision guided munitions taskings in combat operations. Among the most maneuverable fighters ever built. First flown by USAF in combat in 1991 Gulf War; USAF F-16s flew 13,500 missions, more than any other type. F-16 Common Configuration Implementation Program (CCIP) has been completed for bulk of F-16 fleets with Block 50/52 in 2006 and Block 40/42 in 2010. CCIP provides a new modular mission computer and color displays, Sniper XR advanced targeting pod, JHMCS, AIM-9X, Link 16, and improved weapons capabilities. Существующие варианты * F-16C/D. Introduced in 1984, at production Block 25. Features MSIP II improvements to cockpit, airframe, and core avionics and increased-range APG-68 radar. Block 30 and 40 aircraft incorporate F110-GE-100 engine. Block 25/30/32 variants have upgrades supporting new weapons capabilities, including GBU-31/38/54 JDAM, WCMD, AIM-9X, AIM-120 updates, MALD. Has advanced IFF, NVG capability, and Situation Awareness Data Link. Follow-on improvements include the ALQ-213 EW system, ALR-69 threat warning system, and ALE-47 improved defensive countermeasures. Aircraft equipped with Litening II/Litening ER and Sniper targeting pods. * F-16CM Block 40/42 aircraft specializing in night attack with PGMs and wide-angle HUD. Greater takeoff weight and maneuvering limits, expanded envelope, nine-G capability. Equipped with ALE-47 defensive countermeasures, ALR-56M advanced VHSIC technology in APG-68(V5) fire-control radar, ring-laser gyro INS, GPS, enhanced-envelope gunsight, digital flight controls, automatic terrain following. * F-16CM Block 50/52 aircraft optimized for Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses (SEAD). Equipped with AGM-88 HARM targeting system. MSIP Stage III improvements. Incorporates GE F110 and P&W F100 increased performance engines, latest cockpit control and display technology. Weapons improvements include AIM-9X, multishot AMRAAM compatibility, GBU-31/38/54 JDAM, WCMD, AGM-158 JASSM, and laser guided bomb variants (GBU10/12/24) using Sniper and Litening targeting pods. Downlink capability integrates with ROVER systems to support joint terminal attack controllers on the ground. Future upgrades include selective availability anti-spoofing module (SAASM), MALD with new mission planning software, and SDB integration. F-22 Raptor Резюме: A fifth generation, multirole fighter designed to penetrate advanced anti-air threats and achieve air dominance. Предназначение: Air dominance multirole fighter. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, AETC, AFMC, PACAF, ANG, AFRC. Первый полёт: Sept. 7, 1997. Производство: 2002 (first production representative aircraft). Начальная оперативная готовность: Dec. 15, 2005. Произведено: 187 (planned). На вооружении: 158. Дислокация: Edwards AFB, Calif.; Holloman AFB, N.M.; JB Elmendorf-Richardson, Alaska; JB Langley-Eustis, Va.; JB Pearl Harbor-Hickam, Hawaii; Nellis AFB, Nev.; Tyndall AFB, Fla. Производитель: Lockheed Martin, Boeing. Силовая установка: two Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 turbofans, each in 35,000-lb thrust class. Экипаж и его размещение: pilot only, zero/zero ejection seat. Размеры: span 44.5 ft, length 62 ft, height 16.6 ft. Вес: empty 43,340 lb, max takeoff 83,500 lb. Потолок: above 50,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: max level speed at S/L 900+ mph, range more than 2,000 miles. Вооружение: one internal M61A2 20 mm gun; two AIM-9 Sidewinders stored internally in the side weapons bays; six AIM-120 AMRAAMs or two AIM120 AMRAAMs and two GBU-32 JDAMs for ground attack, stored internally in the main weapons bay; beginning 2011, up to eight SDBs can replace two JDAMs. КОММЕНТАРИИ USAF’s newest operational fighter, built to operate day and night and in adverse weather, across spectrum of missions. Flew its first operational sortie from Langley AFB, Va., in 2006, as part of Noble Eagle. Combines stealth, supercruise, high maneuverability, and integrated avionics to counter and survive multiple anti-access threats and survive. Integrated avionics and intraflight data link permit simultaneous engagement of multiple targets. Advanced flight controls, heavy structure, high-performance engines, thrust vectoring nozzles yield great maneuverability. Future improvements include upgraded radar and up to eight SDBs for ground attack. Subsequent plans include the addition of AIM-9X and the Multifunction Advanced Data Link (MADL) for connectivity with B-2 and F-35 aircraft. Production capped by DOD at 187 aircraft. Существующие варианты * F-22A. Cockpit fitted with six color LCDs. The Primary Multifunction Display provides a view of the air and ground tactical situation, including threat identity, threat priority, and tracking information, with two Secondary Multifunction Displays showing air and ground threats, stores management, and air threat information.Two additional displays give navigation, communication, identification, and flight information. A HUD shows target status, weapon status, weapon envelopes, and shoot cues.Other equipment includes AN/APG-77 radar, an EW system with radar warning receiver and missile launch detector, JTIDS, IFF, laser gyroscope inertial reference, and GPS. F-35 Lightning II Резюме: An affordable, highly common family of next generation strike aircraft. Предназначение: Multirole fighter. Стоит на вооружении: AFMC. Planned: ACC, PACAF, USAFE, AETC. Первый полёт: Dec. 15, 2006 (F-35A prototype). Производство: April 2011 (first low-rate initial production aircraft). Начальная оперативная готовность: 2016 (USAF). Произведено: planned: 1,763 USAF (F-35A); 680 Department of the Navy (F-35B&C); unspecified number Britain; unspecified number to eight development partner countries. На вооружении: four. Дислокация: Edwards AFB, Calif.; planned for Eglin AFB, Fla.; Ops-1 location announcement mid2011; further operational and training locations TBD. Производитель: Lockheed Martin, with Northrop Grumman and BAE Systems; Pratt & Whitney is propulsion contractor; General Electric is second source engine contractor for the production phase. Силовая установка: currently one Pratt & Whitney F135, in 40,000-lb thrust class. Экипаж и его размещение: pilot only, on zero/zero ejection seat. Размеры: approx span 35 ft, length 51.4 ft, height 14.2 ft. Вес: empty 29,300 lb, max takeoff 70,000 lb. Потолок: 50,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: mil power level speed at S/L, 630 knots calibrated airspeed (KCAS) for the F-35A conventional takeoff and landing (CTOL) variant (Mach 1.6 max power for CTOL only) and the F-35C carrier variant (CV), and 600 KCAS for the F-35B short takeoff and vertical landing (STOVL) aircraft, combat radius more than 590 miles for CTOL variant, 600 miles for CV, and 450 miles for STOVL. Вооружение: 11 weapons stations (four internal, seven external), capable of carrying bombs up to 2,500 lb. The CTOL will have one internal 25 mm gun; the STOVL and CV variants will have the same weapons with an external missionized gun pod. Internal weapons bay: CTOL: two AIM-120Cs AMRAAMs and two GBU-31 JDAMs. CV: two AMRAAMs and two GBU-31 JDAMs. STOVL: two AMRAAMs and two GBU-32 JDAMs. All variants will have internal and external GBU-12 and external AIM-9X. More than 30 stores are to be certified for carriage as system development continues. КОММЕНТАРИИ The F-35 is a multinational program aimed at developing and fielding an affordable, highly common family of next generation strike fighters. For US forces, F-35A CTOL version for the Air Force, the F-35B STOVL version for USMC, and F-35C CV version for USN. USAF’s F-35A will replace F-16 and A-10 fleets with a stealthy multirole fighter. Designed to be able to enter heavily defended enemy airspace and engage all enemy targets in any conflict. Features advanced stealth design, high maneuverability, long range, and advanced avionics. Total of 19 test aircraft are being built. Flight test commenced Dec. 15, 2006. Существующие варианты * F-35A. Variant used by Air Force. First flight by a USAF test pilot on Jan. 30, 2008. An F-35A achieved supersonic speed for the first time in November 2008. The first weight-optimized F-35A, AF-1, flew for the first time Nov. 14, 2009. Still in development and test. Специальных операций AC-130 Spectre/Spooky Резюме: Heavily armed aircraft using side-firing weapons integrated with sophisticated sensor, navigation, and fire-control systems to provide precise firepower or area saturation for long periods, at night and in adverse weather. Предназначение: Attack aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: AFSOC. Первый полёт: 1967. Производство: 1968-present. Начальная оперативная готовность: 1972 AC-130H, 1996 AC-130U. Произведено: 43; incl four recent conversions. На вооружении: eight AC-130H; 17 AC-130U. Дислокация: Cannon AFB, N.M. (H model); Hurlburt Field, Fla. (U model). Производитель: Lockheed Martin (airframe); Boeing (AC-130H); Rockwell, now Boeing (AC-130U). Силовая установка: four Allison T56-A-15 turboprops, each 4,910 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: crew of 13. Размеры: span 132.6 ft, length 99 ft, height 38.5 ft. Вес: gross 155,000 lb. Потолок: 25,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 300 mph, range 1,300 miles, with air refueling unlimited. Вооружение: AC-130U: one 25 mm Gatling gun, one 40 mm Bofors cannon with 256 rd, and one 105 mm Howitzer with 100 rd. AC-130H: one 40 mm Bofors cannon with 256 rd, and one 105 mm Howitzer with 100 rd. КОММЕНТАРИИ Gunship modified with gun systems, electronic and EO sensors, fire-control systems, enhanced navigation systems, sophisticated communications, defensive systems, in-flight refueling capability. These systems give the crew the capability to acquire and identify targets day or night, coordinate with ground forces and C2 agencies, and deliver precise firepower to back conventional and SOF missions. For operations in Afghanistan and Iraq, the AC-130 gunships work in conjunction with the MQ-1 Predator, the latter providing live video and target referencing information. Существующие варианты * AC-130H Spectre. Serves with 27th Special Operations Wing, Cannon AFB. Equipped with digital fire-control computer, EO sensors, targetacquisition systems, including FLIR and LLLTV, and are capable of in-flight refueling. Fire-control computers, navigation, communications, and sensor suites are advanced. Planned modifications include a new ground mapping/weather radar, enhanced traffic alert and collision avoidance system (ETCAS), large aircraft IR countermeasures (LAIRCM), and expanded precision weapons capability. Originally AC-130E, converted to H standard after Vietnam War. Plans call for phased replacement with J models. * AC-130U Spooky. Serves with 1st SOW, Hurlburt Field. Conversions of earlier gunships. Thirteen conversions by Rockwell delivered to 4th SOS in 1994-95. Four remaining conversions done by Boeing in recent years. All weapons can be subordinated to the APQ-180 digital fire-control radar, FLIR, or all-light-level television (ALLTV) for adverse weather attack operations. Plans call for use of ETCAS, Link 16, advanced gunship multispectral sensor system (GMS2), and expanded precision weapons capability. MC-130 Combat Talon Резюме: A modified C-130 able to provide global, day, night, and adverse weather capability to air-drop personnel and to deliver personnel and equipment to support US and allied SOF. Предназначение: SOF infiltration, exfiltration, and resupply. Стоит на вооружении: AETC, AFSOC, AFRC. Первый полёт: circa 1965 MC-130E; June 1984 MC-130H. Производство: initially 1966. Начальная оперативная готовность: 1966 MC-130E; June 1991 MC-130H. Произведено: 22 new-build MC-130Hs. На вооружении: 12 MC-130E; 20 MC-130H. Дислокация: Duke Field and Hurlburt Field, Fla.; Kadena AB, Japan; Kirtland AFB, N.M.; RAF Mildenhall, UK. Производитель: Lockheed Martin (airframe), Boeing (integrated weapons system support). Силовая установка: four Allison T56-A-15 turboprops, each 4,910 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: MC-130E: crew of nine; 53 troops or 26 paratroops; MC-130H: crew of seven; 77 troops, 52 paratroops, or 57 litters. Размеры: span 132.7 ft, height 38.6 ft, length 100.8 ft (MC-130E), 99.8 ft (MC-130H). Вес: empty 72,892 lb, gross 155,000 lb. Потолок: 33,000 ft (MC-130H). Лётные характеристики: max speed 300 mph (MC-130H), range 3,110 miles, unlimited with refueling. КОММЕНТАРИИ Special operations mobility aircraft. Used primarily to conduct infiltration, resupply, and exfiltration of SOF. Capable of air drop using Joint Precision Airdrop System, landing on austere and unmarked landing zones. Can support psychological operations with leaflet bundle drops. Equipped with terrain-following/ terrain-avoidance (TF/TA) radars, precision navigation systems using INS/GPS, and electronic and IR countermeasures for self-protection. All models capable of aerial refueling as a receiver and tanker. The 1st, 7th, 15th SOSs support SOF in Europe, Pacific, CONUS, respectively. The 58th SOS at Kirtland AFB is responsible for MC-130H mission qualification training. The 711th SOS (AFRC), Duke Field, flies MC-130E. Существующие варианты * MC-130E Combat Talon I. Fourteen modified C-130E aircraft were equipped with a pod-based system to air refuel SOF helicopters and tilt-rotor aircraft. Plans call for replacement by MC-130J variants. * MC-130H Combat Talon II. C-130H aircraft modified with an integrated glass cockpit were acquired in the late 1980s and early 1990s to supplement the Combat Talon Is. All are modified with a state-of-the-art pod-based aerial refueling system to augment the MC-130E and MC-130P aerial refueling fleet. MC-130 Combat Shadow Резюме: Aircraft that flies clandestine or low-visibility, low-level missions into denied areas to provide air refueling for SOF helicopters or to air-drop small special operations teams, small bundles, and zodiac and combat rubber raiding craft. Предназначение: Air refueling for SOF helicopters and tilt-rotor aircraft and airdrop. Стоит на вооружении: AETC, AFSOC, ANG, AFRC. Первый полёт: Dec. 8, 1964 (as HC-130H). Производство: from 1965. Начальная оперативная готовность: 1986. Произведено: (converted). На вооружении: 27. Дислокация: Eglin AFB, Fla.; Kadena AB, Japan; Kirtland AFB, N.M.; Moffett Field, Calif.; RAF Mildenhall, UK. Производитель: Lockheed Martin (airframe), Boeing. Силовая установка: four Allison T56-A-15 turboprops, each 4,910 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: four flight crew, plus four mission crew. Размеры: span 132.6 ft, length 98.8 ft, height 38.5 ft. Вес: gross 155,000 lb. Потолок: 33,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 290 mph, range with max normal payload 1,208 miles, unlimited with air refueling. КОММЕНТАРИИ Specialized tanker aircraft flies clandestine formation or single-ship intrusion of hostile territory missions to provide air refueling of SOF vertical-lift and tilt-rotor assets and the infiltration, exfiltration, and resupply of SOF by airdrop or air-land operations. Secondary capabilities include the ability to air-drop small teams, bundles, and rubber raiding craft. The aircraft are JPADS capable. Equipped with improved navigation, communications, threat detection, and countermeasures systems. Существующие варианты * MC-130P Combat Shadow. Fully integrated INS/GPS and NVG-compatible interior and exterior lighting. FLIR, radar and missile warning receivers, chaff, flare dispensers, NVG-compatible HUD, satellite and data-burst communications, as well as in-flight refueling capability as a receiver. Will be modified with a cargo handling system to work with palletized cargo and heavy equipment. MC-130 Combat Spear Резюме: Aircraft that flies clandestine or low-visibility, low-level missions into denied areas to provide air refueling for SOF helicopters and tilt-rotor aircraft or to air-drop small special operations teams, small bundles, and zodiac and combat rubber raiding craft. Предназначение: Air refueling for SOF helicopter and tilt-rotor aircraft and airdrop. Стоит на вооружении: AFSOC. Первый полёт: Dec. 8, 1964 (as HC-130H). Производство: June 2006. Начальная оперативная готовность: 2007. Произведено: 12 (converted). На вооружении: 12. Дислокация: Cannon AFB, N.M. Производитель: Boeing. Силовая установка: four Allison T56-A-15 turboprops, each 4,910 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: four flight crew, plus three mission crew. Размеры: span 132.6 ft, length 98.8 ft, height 38.5 ft. Вес: gross 155,000 lb. Потолок: 33,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 300 mph, range with max normal payload 1,208 miles, unlimited with air refueling. КОММЕНТАРИИ A C-130H(2) significantly modified to include an EW capability, low-light-level operational capability, and a strengthened tail to permit high-speed, low-level air-drop operations. Существующие варианты * MC-130W Combat Spear. Equipped with technically advanced refueling pods, providing the ability to refuel SOF helicopters and tilt-rotor aircraft. It also is capable of supporting limited C2 operations. Can be air refueled to extend its mission range. Select MC-130Ws will be modified to MC-130W Dragon Spear configuration with a precision strike package to support battlefield overwatch missions. V-22 Osprey Резюме: A long-range, tilt-rotor, multimission transport aircraft designed to have the maneuverability and lift capability of a helicopter and the speed and range of a fixed wing aircraft. It can operate in adverse weather and restricted visibility. Предназначение: Multimission airlift. Стоит на вооружении: AETC, AFSOC. Первый полёт: March 19, 1989 (V-22). Производство: 2006. Начальная оперативная готовность: 2009. Произведено: 50 (planned). На вооружении: 16. Дислокация: Hurlburt Field, Fla.; Kirtland AFB, N.M. Производитель: Bell Boeing, Raytheon. Силовая установка: two Rolls Royce-Allison AE1107C turboshafts, each 6,200 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: four (two pilots, two flight engineers); additional pilot for extended duration missions; up to 18 troops or 8,000 lb internal cargo. Размеры: proprotor diameter 38 ft, width, rotors turning 84.6 ft, fuselage length 57.3 ft, height 22 ft. Вес: gross weight 34,900 lb, max VTO 52,870 lb; STO 57,000 lb, self-deploy T-O 60,500 lb. Потолок: 25,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: typically will carry troops or cargo over a 500-mile combat radius at 265 mph. Self-deployment range with one air refueling 2,417 miles. КОММЕНТАРИИ Multiengine, dual-piloted, self-deployable, medium-lift vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) tilt-rotor aircraft, operated by both the US Air Force and US Marine Corps. Air Force’s first operational squadron, 8th SOS at Hurlburt Field, Fla., received first aircraft in January 2007. First operational deployment, to Africa, took place in November 2008; first combat deployment, to Iraq, in summer 2009. Существующие варианты * CV-22B. Air Force’s variant of the V-22 Osprey. Operates with forces of US Special Operations Command. Mission is long-range clandestine penetration of denied areas in adverse weather and low visibility to infiltrate, exfiltrate, resupply SOF. Optimized for special missions, including in nuclear, biological, and chemical (NBC) warfare conditions. Designed to operate from land bases, austere forward operating locations, and air capable ships without reconfiguration or modification. In-flight refueling extends combat mission range. Equipped with fully integrated precision navigation suite, a digital cockpit management system, FLIR, integrated NVG HUD, TF/TA radar, digital map system. Has robust self-defense avionics and secure anti-jam communications. Разведывательные/боевого управления/КУС/БПЛА E-3 Sentry Резюме: Heavily modified Boeing 707-320B aircraft, fitted with an extensive complement of mission avionics providing all-weather air surveillance and command, control, and communications for tactical and air defense forces. Предназначение: Airborne early warning, tactical battle management (BM), and C2 of theater air forces. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, PACAF, AFRC. Первый полёт: Oct. 31, 1975 (full avionics). Производство: March 1977-84. Начальная оперативная готовность: 1977. Произведено: 33. На вооружении: 22 E-3B; nine E-3C. Дислокация: JB Elmendorf-Richardson, Alaska; Kadena AB, Japan; Tinker AFB, Okla. Производитель: Boeing, Northrop Grumman (radar), Lockheed Martin (computer). Силовая установка: four Pratt & Whitney TF33-PW100/100A turbofans, each 21,000 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: flight crew of four, 13-19 mission specialists. Размеры: span 145.8 ft, length 152.9 ft, height 41.5 ft. Вес: gross 347,000 lb. Потолок: 38,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: optimum cruise 370 mph, endurance eight hr unrefueled. КОММЕНТАРИИ BM aircraft capable of conducting surveillance from Earth’s surface to the stratosphere, over land or water, at a range of more than 200 miles. Coordinates actions of hundreds of strike, support, and cargo aircraft. Integrates C2, BM, surveillance, target detection, and tracking in one platform. Operates in direct subordination to joint or combined air operations center. Employed either alone or together with other C2BM and ISR elements. Allows theater forces to find, fix, track, target airborne or maritime threats and locate emitters. Существующие варианты * E-3B. Upgrade of earliest E-3As. Equipped with much-enhanced computer capabilities, jamresistant communications, austere maritime surveillance capability, upgraded radio communications, and five additional display consoles. * E-3C. Upgrade to US/NATO Standard E-3A aircraft. Equipped with additional radio, console, and radar capabilities. Delivery began 1984. Block 40/45 upgrade is a major initiative for all AWACS aircraft, significantly enhancing the Air Force’s air C2BM capabilities for the 21st century battlefield. It provides increased mission effectiveness for AWACS operators, improved reliability of the mission system, and lower life-cycle costs. E-4 National Airborne Operations Center Резюме: A four-engine, swept-wing, long-range high-altitude airplane providing a highly survivable command, control, and communications (C3) center allowing national leaders to direct US forces, execute emergency war orders, and coordinate actions by civil authorities. Предназначение: Airborne operations center. Стоит на вооружении: ACC. Первый полёт: June 13, 1973 (E-4A); June 10, 1978 (E-4B). Производство: December 1974-85. Начальная оперативная готовность: December 1974 E-4A; January 1980 E-4B. Произведено: four. На вооружении: four. Дислокация: Offutt AFB, Neb. Производитель: Boeing, Rockwell, Raytheon ESystems. Силовая установка: four General Electric CF6-50E2 turbofans, each 52,500 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: up to 112 crew and passengers. Размеры: span 195.7 ft, length 231.3 ft, height 63.4 ft. Вес: gross 800,000 lb. Потолок: above 40,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: 6,900+ miles, unrefueled endurance in excess of 12 hr, with aerial refueling up to 72 hr. КОММЕНТАРИИ Militarized version of the Boeing 747—200. Performs the National Airborne Operations Center mission. Provides survivable C3 platform in all situations, including sustained operations in a nuclear environment. First operational mission flown in March 1980. Существующие варианты * E-4B. Hardened against the effects of nuclear explosions, including electromagnetic pulse (EMP). In-flight refueling capability. A 1,200-kVA electrical system supports advanced system electronics as well as state-of-the-art communications and data processing equipment such as EHF Milstar satellite terminals and six-channel International Maritime Satellite. A triband radome houses SHF communications antenna. Modernization Block 1 upgrade updates the electronic infrastructure and increases the bandwidth of external communications and onboard data transfer. Three have received MB 1 upgrade, with another to be completed in 2012. E-8 Joint STARS Резюме: A modified Boeing 707—300 series equipped with a large canoe-shaped radome mounted under the forward part of the fuselage, housing long-range air-to-ground radar capable of locating, classifying, and tracking vehicles moving on Earth’s surface out to distances in excess of 124 miles. Предназначение: Ground surveillance, BM, C2 aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: ACC and ANG. Первый полёт: December 1988. Производство: May 1996—2005. Начальная оперативная готовность: Dec. 18, 1997. Произведено: 18. На вооружении: 18. Дислокация: Robins AFB, Ga. Производитель: Northrop Grumman, Motorola, Cubic, Raytheon. Силовая установка: four Pratt & Whitney TF33-102C turbojets, each 19,200 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: mission crew of 21 Air Force/ Army operators (can be augmented to 34). Размеры: span 145.8 ft, length 152.9 ft, height 42.5 ft. Вес: gross 336,000 lb. Потолок: 42,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: max operating speed Mach 0.84, endurance with one in-flight refueling 20 hr. КОММЕНТАРИИ Aircraft equipped with a 24-ft-long side-looking phased air-to-ground radar capable of locating, classifying, and tracking vehicles moving on Earth’s surface. Data is transmitted via data link to ground stations or other aircraft. Provides theater ground and air commanders with surveillance data to support attack operations. Evolved from Army and Air Force programs to develop capability to detect, locate, and attack enemy armor at ranges beyond the forward area of troops. The first two developmental aircraft deployed in 1991 to Desert Storm. Supported Joint Endeavor in 1995 and Allied Force in 1999. Continues to fly in support of US operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Существующие варианты * E-8C. Production version, based on commercial 707—300 airframes. Equipped with 18 operations and control consoles, two of which double as communications stations. All the aircraft have been modified to Block 20, featuring more powerful computers and an Internet protocol local area network and beyond-line-of-sight connectivity. First E-8C operational in 1996. Expected to remain in service until 2034. Re-engining with improved Pratt & Whitney JT8D turbojets is under way. EC-130 Commando Solo Резюме: A heavily modified C-130 used for psychological warfare broadcasts and information operations. Предназначение: Psychological warfare. Стоит на вооружении: ANG. Первый полёт: January 1980. Производство: March 1980 (J model from 2003). Начальная оперативная готовность: December 1980. Произведено: no new-build EC-130E, seven EC130J. На вооружении: three J model. Дислокация: Harrisburg Arpt., Pa. Производитель: Lockheed Martin, Raytheon, General Dynamics. Силовая установка: four Rolls Royce-Allison AE2100D turboprops, each 6,000 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: three flight crew, six mission crew. Размеры: span 132.6 ft, length 97.8 ft, height 38.9 ft. EC-130J Commando Solo II (SSgt. Tia Schroeder) Вес: gross 175,000 lb. Потолок: 28,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 393 mph, range 4,140 miles. КОММЕНТАРИИ A psychological operations aircraft employed in every US war and most other contingency operations since 1980, supporting a broad spectrum of information operations and psyops missions. Существующие варианты * EC-130J. Known as Commando Solo II. Used by ANG as a broadcasting station for psychological warfare operations. Specialized modifications included enhanced navigation systems, self-protection equipment, and worldwide color television configuration, air refueling. Entered service in 2004 with the 193rd SOW. EC-130 Compass Call Резюме: A heavily modified C-130 for electronic combat. Предназначение: Electronic warfare. Стоит на вооружении: ACC. Первый полёт: 1981. Производство: 1982. Начальная оперативная готовность: 1983; Block 30 from February 1999. Произведено: (converted). На вооружении: 14. Дислокация: Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz. Производитель: Lockheed Martin. Силовая установка: four Allison T56-A-15 turboprops, each 4,910 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: standard crew 13, incl nine mission. Размеры: span 132.6 ft, length 99 ft, height 38 ft. Вес: 155,000 lb. Потолок: 25,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 300 mph at 20,000 ft. КОММЕНТАРИИ Aircraft designed to disrupt enemy C2 communications and limit adversary coordination essential for enemy force management. Существующие варианты * EC-130H. Modifications include electronic attack (EA) system and air refueling capability. Programmed upgrades will expand the EC-130H’s mission by procuring a secondary EA capability against early warning and acquisition radars. MC-12 Project Liberty Резюме: A manned intelligence-surveillance-reconnaissance (ISR) version of the C-12, based on the Beechcraft King Air 350/350ER, providing near-realtime ISR to ground forces in Iraq and Afghanistan. Предназначение: Manned tactical ISR. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, ANG. Первый полёт: April 2009. Производство: April 2009. Начальная оперативная готовность: May 2009. Произведено: 42 (planned). На вооружении: 37. Дислокация: Key Field, Miss. (initial weapon system training); one Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron (ERS) at JB Balad, Iraq; two ERSs at Bagram Airfield and Kandahar Airfield, Afghanistan. Other TBD. Производитель: Hawker Beechcraft. Силовая установка: two Pratt & Whitney Canada PT6A60A turboprops, each 1,050 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: two pilots and two sensor operators. Размеры: span 58 ft, length 46.7 ft, height 14.3 ft. Вес: (King Air 350) gross 15,000 lb. Потолок: (King Air 350) 35,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: endurance: King Air 350 six hrs, King Air 350 ER 7.5 hrs. КОММЕНТАРИИ A modified sensor-equipped version of the Beechcraft King Air 350/350ER-based C-12. Acquired by USAF to augment existing overhead ISR assets operating in Iraq and Afghanistan, providing ground forces with high-value targeting data and other tactical intelligence. Существующие варианты * MC-12W. Modification includes full-motion video and Sigint capabilities, data links to ground forces, a state-of-the-art countermeasures system, and a Blue Force tracker. First seven aircraft are used King Air 350s; the remainder are based on the King Air 350 Extended-Range model. The MC-12W began operations in Iraq in June 2009 and in Afghanistan in December 2009. MQ-1 Predator Резюме: A medium-altitude, long-endurance unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), flown remotely, providing joint force commanders with a multimission asset, by combining imagery sensors with strike capability. Предназначение: Armed reconnaissance, airborne surveillance, target acquisition. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, AFSOC, ANG, AFRC. Первый полёт: July 1994. Производство: July 1994 (USAF from 1996)-2011. Начальная оперативная готовность: 2005. Произведено: 186 air vehicles (objective force). На вооружении: 174. Ground Control Station (GCS) Locations: Cannon AFB, N.M.; Creech AFB, Nev.; Davis-Monthan AFB, Ariz.; Ellington Field, Tex.; Hector Arpt., N.D.; Holloman AFB, N.M.; March ARB, Calif.; Nellis AFB, Nev. Planned: Whiteman AFB, Mo. Дислокация: Cannon AFB, N.M.; Creech AFB, Nev.; Holloman AFB, N.M.; March ARB, Calif. Planned: Grand Forks AFB, N.D.; Fort Huachuca, Ariz. Производитель: General Atomics Aeronautical Systems. Силовая установка: one Rotax 914F turbocharged engine. Экипаж и его размещение: two in GCS (pilot, sensor operator). Размеры: (Block 5/10/15) length 27 ft, height 6.9 ft, span (Block 5) 48.7 ft, (Block 10/15) 55.2 ft. Вес: empty 950 lb, gross 2,250 lb. Потолок: 25,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: Max speed 135 mph, cruise speed 80 mph, endurance 24 hr (460 miles with 16 hr on station). Вооружение: Two Hellfire missiles. КОММЕНТАРИИ Fully operational system comprises four air vehicles, GCS, satellite link, and about 55 personnel for 24-hour operations. Aircrew comprises a pilot and sensor operator. Became a fully USAF system in 1996. Deployed over Bosnia and Iraq in 1999. Weapons capability was developed in response to experience in the Balkans. Systems since 2002 armed with Hellfire missiles, used frequently in Afghanistan and Iraq. RQ-1 designation changed to MQ-1 to denote multimission capability. USAF forward deploys launch and recovery systems and support personnel for takeoff and landing operations, while the CONUS-based GCS conducts the mission via extended communication links. Существующие варианты * MQ-1B. Multimission weaponized Predator A. Carries Raytheon AN/AAS-52 Multispectral Targeting System sensor. MTS-A provides a laser target designator with EO/IR sensors in a single package. Can be controlled via direct line of sight or via satellite from a remote location. Scheduled to receive new airborne signals intelligence (Sigint) sensor payload, now under development. MQ-9 Reaper Резюме: A medium-to-high altitude, long-endurance remotely piloted UAV. Joint force commander multimission asset as a persistent hunter-killer against emerging targets. Предназначение: Unmanned attack and ISR aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: ACC, AFSOC, ANG. Первый полёт: February 2001. Производство: November 2003. Начальная оперативная готовность: October 2007. Произведено: 319 (planned). На вооружении: 54. GCS Location: Cannon AFB, N.M.; Creech AFB, Nev.; Holloman AFB, N.M.; Hancock Field, N.Y. Planned: Ellsworth AFB, S.D. Дислокация: Cannon AFB, N.M.; Creech AFB, Nev.; Holloman AFB, N.M. Planned: Fort Drum, N.Y. Производитель: General Atomics Aeronautical Systems. Силовая установка: one Honeywell TPE-331-10GDT turboprop engine. Экипаж и его размещение: two in GCS (pilot, sensor operator). Размеры: length 36.2 ft, span 66 ft. Вес: empty 4,900 lb, gross 10,500 lb. Потолок: 30,000+ ft. Лётные характеристики: cruise speed 230 mph, endurance 14+ hours. Вооружение: combination of AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, GBU-12/38 JDAM, and GBU-49 Paveway II. КОММЕНТАРИИ System comprises several aircraft, GCS, communications equipment/links, spares, and active duty and/or contractor personnel. Aircrew comprises pilot and sensor operator. Delivers capabilities using mission kits that may contain various weapons and sensors payload combinations. Существующие варианты * MQ-9B Reaper. Operational in Afghanistan since 2007. Sensor suite for targeting includes a color/ monochrome daylight TV, IR image-intensified RC-135 Rivet Joint (MSgt. Scott Wagers) TV with laser range finder designator to precisely designate targets for laser guided munitions. SAR enables GBU-38 JDAM targeting. Sensor capable of fine resolution in both spotlight and strip modes. SAR also has ground moving target indicator capability. Airborne surveillance capability being significantly increased with the introduction of the Gorgon Stare system. OC-135 Open Skies Резюме: A modified C-135 aircraft that performs unarmed observation and verification flights over nations that are parties to the 1992 Open Skies Treaty. Предназначение: Observation aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: ACC. Первый полёт: 1993. Производство: 1993-96. Начальная оперативная готовность: October 1993. Произведено: three. На вооружении: two. Дислокация: Offutt AFB, Neb. Производитель: Boeing. Силовая установка: four Pratt & Whitney TF33-P-5 turbofans, each 16,050 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: seating for 35, incl cockpit crew, aircraft maintenance crew, foreign representatives, and crew members from the Defense Threat Reduction Agency. Размеры: span 131 ft, length 135 ft, height 42 ft. Вес: gross 297,000 lb. Потолок: 50,000 ft (basic C-135). Лётные характеристики: speed: 500+ mph, unrefueled range 3,900 miles. КОММЕНТАРИИ Used for specialized arms control treaty observation and imagery collection missions with framing and panoramic optical cameras installed in the rear of the aircraft. Существующие варианты * OC-135B. One vertical and two oblique KS-87E framing cameras, used for photography approximately 5,000 ft above the ground, and one KA-91C panoramic camera, which pans from side to side to provide a wide sweep for each picture, used for high-altitude photography up to approximately 35,000 ft. Data is processed and recorded by a recording and annotation system. RC-26 Condor Резюме: Specially configured variant of the Fairchild SA227-DC C-26 Metro 23 with surveillance and communications equipment for use primarily in domestic and overseas counterdrug efforts but also increasingly for reconnaissance following natural and man-made disasters. Предназначение: Counterdrug-airborne day/night surveillance and C2. Стоит на вооружении: ANG. Первый полёт: 1990. Производство: C-26 first delivered 1989. Начальная оперативная готовность: not available. Произведено: 11. На вооружении: 11. Дислокация: CONUS, various sites. Производитель: Fairchild (airframe). Силовая установка: two Garrett TPE331-12UAR-701 turboprops, each 1,100 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: flight crew of three: two pilots and one navigator-mission systems operator; room for up to three law enforcement agents. Размеры: span 57 ft, length 59.5 ft, height 16.8 ft. Вес: max gross T-O 16,500 lb. Потолок: 25,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 334 mph, range 2,070 miles. КОММЕНТАРИИ Militarized ISR platform used primarily in counterdrug operations but also during natural disasters such as hurricanes and wildfires. Provides realtime streaming video footage to ground personnel handling an emergency. Deployed to support war efforts abroad for US Central Command and US Southern Command. Существующие варианты * RC-26B. Specialized equipment includes stateof-the-art digital aerial cameras and an IR video camera. An extensive communications suite allows communications from 29 to 960 MHz, including provisions for plugging in 800 MHz handheld radios, and air phone capabilities. RC-135 Cobra Ball, Combat Sent, Rivet Joint Резюме: Specially configured variant of the Boeing C-135 Stratolifter, some variants having an elongated nose and cheeks and all containing highly advanced electronic signal collection systems. Used to acquire real-time electronic and signals intelligence data for theater and tactical commanders. Following data refers specifically to Rivet Joint variant. Предназначение: Electronic reconnaissance aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: ACC. Первый полёт: not available. Производство: circa 1973-99. Continuous equipment updates. Начальная оперативная готовность: circa 1973. Произведено: converted. На вооружении: three Cobra Ball, two Combat Sent, 17 Rivet Joint, three trainers. Дислокация: Offutt AFB, Neb.; Kadena AB, Japan; RAF Mildenhall, UK. Производитель: Boeing (airframe), L3 Communications, Textron. Силовая установка: four CFM International F-108-CF-201 turbofans, each 24,000 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: flight crew of three, 14-35 mission crew. Размеры: span 131 ft, length 140 ft, height 42 ft. Вес: empty gross weight 172,000 lb, max gross weight 297,000 lb. Потолок: 45,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 500+ mph, range, with air refueling, unlimited. КОММЕНТАРИИ Highly specialized fleet operated by 55th Wing at Offutt AFB, Neb. Performs worldwide reconnaissance missions. Существующие варианты * RC-135S Cobra Ball. Collects measurement and signature intelligence data, providing the capability to monitor missile-associated activity. Cobra Ball can deploy anywhere in the world in 24 hours and provide on-scene EO reconnaissance for treaty verification and theater ballistic missile proliferation. Equipment includes wide-area IR sensors, long-range optical cameras, and an advanced communications suite. * RC-135U Combat Sent. Uses special Sigint suite to collect scientific and technical electronic intelligence (Elint) data against air-, land-, and sea-based emitter systems. Critical to effective design, programming, and reprogramming of radar warning receivers as well as jammers, decoys, and anti-radiation missiles and to the development of effective threat simulators. * RC-135V/W Rivet Joint. A self-contained standoff airborne Sigint collection system. Used mostly to exploit electronic battlefield and deliver near-realtime ISR information to tactical forces, combatant commanders, and National Command Authorities. Onboard capabilities encompass rapid search, detection, measurement, identification, demodulation, geolocation, and fusion of data from potentially thousands of electronic emitters. * TC-135S/W. Used for training purposes. RQ-4 Global Hawk Резюме: A high-altitude, long-range, long-endurance UAV. Предназначение: Unmanned surveillance and reconnaissance aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: ACC. Первый полёт: Feb. 28, 1998. Производство: from 1995 (ACTD versions)-present. Начальная оперативная готовность: November 2001 (ACTD system in Afghanistan.) Произведено: 66 (planned): seven Block 10, six Block 20, 42 Block 30, and 11 Block 40. На вооружении: 25. Дислокация: Beale AFB, Calif.; Grand Forks AFB, N.D.; Andersen AFB, Guam. Planned: two other forward operating bases. RQ-4 Global Hawk (Northrop Grumman) Производитель: Northrop Grumman (prime), Raytheon. Силовая установка: one Rolls Royce-North American AE 3007H turbofan, 7,600 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: one launch and recovery element (LRE) pilot, one mission control element (MCE) pilot, one MCE sensor operator. Размеры: Block 10 (RQ-4A) length 44.4 ft, height 15.2 ft, span 116.2 ft; Block 20/30/40 (RQ4B) length 47.6 ft, span 130.9 ft. Вес: RQ-4A gross 26,750 lb, RQ-4B 32,500 lb. Потолок: RQ-4A 60,000+ ft, RQ-4B up to 60,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: max endurance 35 hr. RQ-4A cruise speed 391 mph. RQ-4B cruise speed 356 mph. Вооружение: none. КОММЕНТАРИИ Provides high-altitude, persistent remotely piloted ISR capability. The system consists of an aircraft with an integrated sensor suite, LRE, MCE, and communications and mission planning equipment. Fielded in four distinctive blocks. Существующие варианты * Block 10. An imagery intelligence configuration (EO/IR/SAR) and basically a derivative of the ACTD aircraft successfully employed in Afghanistan and Iraq. Block 10s are currently performing operational missions supporting overseas contingency operations. * Block 20 (Imint). A larger system, adding an enhanced integrated sensor suite (EISS) in an Imint-only configuration; two are forward deployed supporting training, development testing, or joint urgent operational needs for the battlefield airborne communications node (BACN), a theater communications relay system employed in place of the EISS. * Block 30 (Multi-int). Employs the EISS ground target sensors and the advanced signals intelligence program (ASIP) electronic signal collection sensor to provide a Multi-int capability. Fielding of Multi-int systems planned to start in 2011 to replace Block 10s. * Block 40. A multimission platform expected to provide SAR/MTI, Imint, and BMC2 support, utilizing the multiplatform radar technology insertion program (MP-RTIP) sensor to simultaneously collect imagery intelligence on stationary ground targets and track ground moving targets. Integrated Block 40 aircraft and MP-RTIP sensor flight testing slated to begin in spring 2011. U-2 Dragon Lady Резюме: Single-seat, single-engine, high-altitude endurance reconnaissance aircraft carrying a wide variety of sensors and cameras, providing continuous day or night, high-altitude, all-weather area surveillance in direct support of US forces. Предназначение: High-altitude reconnaissance. Стоит на вооружении: ACC. Первый полёт: Aug. 4, 1955 (U-2), 1967 (U-2R), October 1994 (U-2S). Производство: 1955-October 1989. Начальная оперативная готовность: circa 1956. Произведено: 35 (U-2S/ST). На вооружении: 27 U-2; five trainers. Дислокация: Beale AFB, Calif. Производитель: Lockheed Martin. Силовая установка: F118-GE-101 turbojet. Экипаж и его размещение: one (two for trainer). Размеры: span 103 ft, length 63 ft, height 16 ft. Вес: gross 40,000 lb. Потолок: above 70,000 ft. Лётные характеристики: max speed 475 mph, max range 4,500+ miles, max endurance 10+ hr. КОММЕНТАРИИ The U-2 is the Air Force’s premier high-altitude reconnaissance platform, capable of carrying Multi-int sensors simultaneously, currently making it USAF’s only truly operational Multi-int platform, pending the introduction of later-block RQ-4 UAVs. Although the U-2 was designed initially in the 1950s, current aircraft were produced primarily in the 1980s, when the production line was reopened to produce the TR-1, a significantly larger and more capable version than the earlier aircraft. Deliveries ended in October 1989. Conversion to S model configuration began in October 1994. Существующие варианты * U-2S. A single-seat aircraft. Each current operational U-2 is in Block 20 configuration, featuring a new glass cockpit using multifunction displays, a digital autopilot, a new EW system, and new data links. Sensor upgrades include the ASARS2A SAR sensor; SYERS-2A EO imagery system (providing multispectral and IR capability); and enhanced RF-intelligence capability. Optical bar camera is also still in use, providing broad-area synoptic imagery coverage. * TU-2ST. A two-seat trainer aircraft. WC-130 Hercules Резюме: A high-wing, medium-range aircraft flown by AFRC for weather reconnaissance missions. It flies into the eye of tropical cyclones or hurricanes, collecting weather data from within the storm’s environment. Following data refers specifically to WC-130J. Предназначение: Weather reconnaissance aircraft. Стоит на вооружении: AFRC. Первый полёт: circa 1959. Производство: October 1999—2002. Начальная оперативная готовность: 1959. Произведено: no new-build WC-130H; 10 (WC130J). На вооружении: 10 WC-130H; 10 WC-130J. Дислокация: Keesler AFB, Miss. Производитель: Lockheed Martin. Силовая установка: four Rolls Royce AE2100D3 turboprops, each 4,500 shp. Экипаж и его размещение: six. Размеры: span 132.6 ft, length 97.8 ft, height 38.9 ft. Вес: gross 175,000 lb. Потолок: 30,500 ft. Лётные характеристики: speed 374 mph at 20,000 ft. КОММЕНТАРИИ Flown by AFRC’s «Hurricane Hunters.» The hurricane reconnaissance area includes the Atlantic Ocean, Caribbean Sea, Gulf of Mexico, and central Pacific Ocean areas. Существующие варианты * WC-130H. Later version C-130s modified for weather reconnaissance duties, equipped with two external 1,400-gallon fuel tanks, an internal 1,800-gallon fuel tank, and uprated Allison T56A-15 turboprops, each 4,910 shp. The 10 WC-130H aircraft still counted in the inventory have been recycled for other operational uses. * WC-130J. Weather reconnaissance version of the most recent C-130 model, operated by the 53rd WRS for weather reconnaissance duties, including penetration of tropical storms, to obtain data for forecasting storm movements. Features include improved radar, four Rolls Royce AE2100D3 turboprops, and Dowty 391 six-bladed composite propellers. WC-135 Constant Phoenix Резюме: Atmospheric collection aircraft that supports national authorities by collecting particulate and gaseous effluents and debris in the atmosphere in support of the 1963 Limited Nuclear Test Ban Treaty. Предназначение: Air sampling and air collection operations in support of Limited Test Ban Treaty. Стоит на вооружении: ACC. Первый полёт: 1965 Производство: 1965-96. Начальная оперативная готовность: December 1965. Произведено: 10, plus one converted EC-135C Looking Glass. На вооружении: two. Дислокация: Offutt AFB, Neb. Производитель: Boeing. Силовая установка: four Pratt & Whitney TF33-P-9 turbofans, each 16,050 lb thrust. Экипаж и его размещение: seating for 33, incl cockpit crew. Размеры: span 131 ft, length 135 ft, height 42 ft. Вес: gross 300,500 lb. Потолок: 50,000 ft, Лётные характеристики: speed: 500+ mph, unrefueled range 3,900 miles. КОММЕНТАРИИ Program commissioned by Gen. Dwight D. Eisenhower on Sept. 16, 1947, using modified B-29 aircraft. WB-29 flying between Alaska and Japan detected nuclear debris from Russia’s first atomic test. Today, highly specialized fleet operated by 55th Wing at Offutt AFB, Neb. Существующие варианты * WC-135C. Tail number 62-3582 is an extensively modified former EC-135C Looking Glass aircraft. Cockpit crew comes from 45th RS at Offutt, and special equipment operators are assigned to Det. 1, Air Force Technical Applications Center at Offutt. * WC-135W. Tail No. 61-2667 is a modified C-135B. Collection suite allows mission crew to detect radioactive «clouds» in real time. The aircraft is equipped with external flow-through devices to collect particulates on filter paper and a compressor system for whole air samples collected in holding spheres. Cockpit crew comes from 45th RS at Offutt, and special equipment operators are assigned to Det. 1, AFTAC at Offutt. См. также * Airman Magazine * Air Force Magazine Примечания Литература * Air Force Magazine. Almanacs 2011 Ссылки Категория:Военно-воздушные силы США